Amazed
by music-in-me-loves-all
Summary: Based on the song by Lonestar. A short story about Hinata and Sasuke. My first story so... :D Warning: the characters are a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take._

I had been staring at her since the start of the mission. Everyone noticed, I mean Naruto even said something about it. But I just couldn't take my eyes away from her. Her beautiful long indigo hair, her angel white skin, and even her pearly white eyes held every bit of my attention. It was a wonder that she herself hadn't said anything about it.

_Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away._

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you go help Hinata gather some sticks and stuff for the fire?" Kakashi said.

On the inside my heart started beating faster, but on the outside I was as cool as an ice cube, "Sure."

When I found her she already had an armful and they were spilling out all over, "Here, let me help you."

"Ah, thank you Sasuke." She said as I picked some up off the ground that she had dropped.

"No problem." Then we both made a grab for the same stick. Our hands touched and knew then that I wanted this girl more than anything.

_I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams._

I looked into her eyes at that moment, "Hinata?" I was so sure she could feel every emotion in my voice, as well as hear it.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked, her eyes holding onto mine and our hands still touching.

"I...umm...About the mission..." I started to tell her, but I couldn't. I knew what she was thinking 'What could he possibly want?' I sighed, "Nevermind. I forgot."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "Did you really? Or are you just saying that?"

I couldn't look away from her, she knew. 'Well duh, Sasuke! Of course she knew! You weren't exactly do such a good job at hiding it!' "I...uh...no."

Her smile widened, "You like me don't you, Sasuke?"

"Well, I..uh.." I took a deep breath and smirked, "That obvious?"

She giggled, "Kind of." Then she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, "But, that's ok. I like you too."

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps gettin' better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, for ever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. As we walked back to the others, I could hardly breathe. Then something dawned on me, "Hey Hinata, are we like, you know, together now?" I asked, completey uncertain of what she'd say.

She grinned at me, "Of course, if you want to be, that is."

"I'm not stupid." Was what I got out, before we reached the others.

"Whoa! Hinata, what did you do to Sasuke-teme? He's smiling!" Naruto shouted, running over to us.

She laughed, "I didn't do anything."

"Baka." I muttered frowning.

"Don't frown, you look better smiling." Hinata said before walking over to the fire and setting the sticks down.

Naruto and I just stared after her, "Did she really just say that?" He asked me.

I just nodded.

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, you touch every place in my heart._

Everyone had decided to tuck in and go to sleep. I was laying there thinking over today's events, when I heard a rustling and sat up to see who was up and moving around, "Hinata?" I whispered.

She stopped and whispered back, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to do some training..."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah...I'll wait until tomarrow." She walked over to me and leaned down towards me, I could smell the lavender shampoo she obviously used. She kissed my forhead, "Goodnight Sasuke."

As she was walking away I regained my voice, "Goodnight Hinata."

_I know it feels like the first time, everytime. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps gettin' better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, for ever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

After that I just couldn't get her out of my head, her face, her smell, her eyes. I love her eyes. I could spend forever in there.

I just couldn't wait to get back to Konoha so that we could have our first official date.

But, I was also dreading going back. Once all the others found out the teasing and the sneering would begin. I smiled to myself, Hinata is so worth it.

_Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps gettin' better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, for ever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was only slightly nervous would be a total understatement. I was practically driving myself insane with worry over my date tonight. My _first_ date. With _Hinata._ Yeah.

I took a deep breath as I once again looked at my clothes to make sure everything was in place. I am wearing black dress pants with a plain dark grey dress shirt.

With everything in place, I took a deep breath and picked up the boquet of lilacs from my side table. As I stepped out of my house, I gulped in as much fresh air as I could handle and started my journey towards Hinata's house.

When I arrived, I knocked on her door. But of course, it'd be just my luck that sweet innocent little Hinata wouldn't be the one answering the door, it'd be her scary father and creepily overprotective cousin.

"Your Sasuke?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered, "Is Hinata ready?"

"She's in the bathroom." Neji replied.

"Oh."

"What, exactly, do you plan on doing with my daughter tonight?" Hiashi asked as he glared down at me, "I know how you teenage boys think and I don't want my daughter pregnant before she's married. Her virtue is a very important thing and should be saved for the man she will spend the rest of her life with."

"Uh..."

"Daddy! Would you stop terrorizing him?" Hinata entered the doorway, shoving her cousin back inside, "We're just getting Ramen. Geez, you'd think that he was taking me to a bar or something. Relax would you? I'll be home by midnight." She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, bye."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the entrance gate and into town. "I'm sorry about that. My dad can be a little over dramatic sometimes."

I smiled down at her, "It's alright. I'd be the same way with my daughter."

She grinned, "I can totally see you hunting down the little boy who took your daughter's first kiss."

"Hopefully that won't be anytime soon."

She giggled, "Hopefully."

It would be just my luck that just as I was about to tell her how gorgeous she looks in her strapless white dress, that a little kid would run into my leg smashing his vanilla ice cream cone into my leg. "Oh! I'm so sorry mister! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hinata was laughing next to me. I blushed and patted his head, "It's fine. I'll just...uh...wash them later?"

The kid grinned and ran off.

I looked over at Hinata , who was just getting her laughter under control, "Well, at least it's just ice cream and not bleach or anything."

She giggled, "Why would a kid be walking around with bleach?"

"Uh... I don't know. Kids are weird these days."

We were still talking as we entered Ichiraku's and sat down. We both decided to go with a plain old pork ramen. "So, what is up with your cousin?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me from underneath her bangs. She looked so innocent and sweet.

"I mean, why is he so overprotective?"

"Oh. Well, there was this one time when we were little. Neji wanted to go to the park and my mom said it would be just wonderful if he could take me, while his mom agreed. He _really_ didn't want to take me. Anyways, when we got there he immediately ran off and started playing with some of his other friends. I, on the other hand, went straight to the trees and started climbing up." She took a breath and looked of in the distance, "I went so high up, simply because I saw a bird's nest and wanted to get a closer look. But, once I got up there, I realized I couldn't get down. I started screaming and freaking out. Actually, I was moving around so much that I fell out of the tree and broke my right leg and arm." She sighed, "Neji was so upset. He blamed himself for what happened, even though I told him I would have done it anyway. But, ever since then he's been super protective and watchful of me."

"Wow. I had no clue." I said, "To think that you would spazz out in a tree..." I smirked.

"Oh shut up you." She blushed.

The waitress was back with our food and she was setting everything out, "You? Oh come on, are you telling me that's the worst name you can co-" It was at that moment that the waitress accidentally knocked over Sasuke's bowl and right into his lap. "OW!"

"Oh my gosh! Sir, I am so sorry!" The waitress was currently spazzing out as Hinata was trying to clean up the mess and calm her down. Bystanders in the restaurant were starting to take notice of what was going on.

I took a deep breath and stood up searching for a napkin. Hinata handed me one and I started to clean off my lap, "Look, it's alright. It would seem that today is just not a good day for me."

Hinata smiled at the woman, "Would it be okay if we just left now?"

"Oh my, yes. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean it."

I turned and grinned at her, "It's fine. Really."

Once we were out of the restaurant, I turned to Hinata, "Well, I guess our first date was just destined to be ruined from the get go."

She giggled adorably, "That's fine. No one truly wants a perfect first date. It needs to be memorable in some way."

I smiled, "I just find it interesting how everything is happening to me. The force must think your too sweet and adorable to do anything to you."

She outright laughed, "The force? So it's a force, huh?"

"How else would you explain it, hmm?"

"I suppose your right."

I looked around, "Want a corn dog?"

"Sure."

I walked over to a nearby vendor and asked for two corn dogs. I walked back to her and handed one over, "Here you go, milady."

"Aw thank you, my fair prince."

I snorted, "Yeah, that's dripping ice cream and ramen." She giggled again and I decided I officially loved making her laugh, "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about we just talk? Walk around and talk?"

Two Hours Later

"Well, as wonderful as that date was, I'm glad it's over." I said to Hinata as we stood in front of her house.

She laughed, "I still can't believe that squirrel attacked you."

"Maybe there was nuts in that dog crap I stepped in?"

"Or maybe there was some in that pie that got thrown in your face?"

We both laughed, "Whichever, I hope it's safe to say that our next date won't be like this."

She laughed again, "I had an absolute wonderful time with you Sasuke. I can't wait for our next date."

I smirked at her, "Well I can't either, so what do you say to tomorrow being our next date?"

She smiled widely back at me, "I think that would be wonderful."

"Great." I said just before I leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
